


Cunning?

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life, another evil plot in progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Megatron is making plans, yeeesss...





	Cunning?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ship of Fools](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174841) by [eerian_sadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow). 



“Inferno.”

“Yes, my Queen?”

Megatron sighed and resisted the urge to wipe an irritated hand across his face. “Are the Maximals still in the valley picking flowers?”

“They are, Royalty. Do you wish me to eliminate them?” Inferno drew his pistol and gave the Predacon leader an eager look.

“Not yet. Find Waspinator and tell him I have a mission for him.” Megatron smirked. “I want to know just what Optimus Primal is looking for in that valley before we exterminate the Maximals. If they can use it, so can we.”

“As you command, Royalty.” Inferno bowed and turned away, but paused before leaving the command center. “After Waspinator is finished gathering information, may I eliminate the Maximals for you, Royalty?”

Megatron’s lips curled up slowly into a smile. “Yes.”


End file.
